hunterxhunterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gon Freecss/Galeria
|-| Wygląd= Gon Freecss.gif|Gon Freecss Gon-_Normal.jpg|Normalny strój Gona. Gon-_Black.jpg|Gi Gon-_Whale_Island.jpg|Strój Gona podczas pobytu na Wielorybiej Wyspie Gon-_Tuxedo.jpg|Gon w garniturze Gon-_White.jpg|Wygląd Gona podczas pobytu na Greed Island Gon-_Dodgeball.jpg|Ubranie Gona po meczu z Razorem Adult Gon Portrait.png|Gon po transformacji Gon Design1.jpg|Pełna sylwetka Gona Gon Freecss Heavens Arena Design.jpg|Sylwetka Gona podczas pobytu w Niebiańskiej Arenie Gon's G.I Design (2011 Anime).png|Sylwetka Gona w sadze Greed Island |-| 2011 Anime= Ging and Gon.JPG|Ging holds a young Gon Kite hits Gon.png|Kite punching Gon Gon trying to catch the master of the swamp.JPG|Gon tries to catch the Master of the Swamp Vlcsnap-2011-10-02-12h33m24s219-460x258.jpg|Gon catches it Gon & Aunt Mito.jpg|Mito tuli Gona na pożegnanie przed Egzaminem na Łowcę Gon & co.jpg|Gon, Kurapika i Leorio podczas pierwszych eliminacji przed egzaminem Gon-jumping-out-of-the-boat.jpg|Gon jumps out of the boat Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Two choice quiz!.JPG|Gon and co. meet the Lady Quizzer Hunter-x-hunter-2-2-500x279.png|Gon with Kurapika, Leorio and old quizzer lady Gon Juice scene ep 3.jpg|Gon spits out Tonpa's laxative juice Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Gon meets Killua during the Hunter Exam Shocked about leorio's age.png|Gon and co. shocked at Leorio's age HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka chokes Gon GonExcited1.jpg|Ciekawość Gona zwycięża nad jego lękiem GonStrikesTheStamp.jpg|Gon kills a Great Stamp Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio during the second phase Hanging on a web.jpg|Gon searches for a Spider Eagle egg Gon with a spider eagle egg.jpg|Gon offers an egg to Todo Animosity2.JPG|Caught between the tension of Killua and Netero Showdown On The Airship Netero, Gon, and Killua.JPG|Gon and Killua vs. Chairman Netero GonDash2.jpg|Gon vs. Netero Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Gon and Killua discover a trap door at Trick Tower The main team.jpg|Gon and his team Killua and gon.jpg|Gon and Killua during the third phase Sedokan loses.jpg|Gon's strategy Gon wins his match at trick tower.jpg|Gon wins against Sedokan Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Killua pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Gon and co. pass the third phase Killua and gon are training.jpg|Gon trains with Killua Gon-and-killua-play.jpg|Gon and Killua playing Gon and killua laugh.png|Gon and Killua laugh at Leorio Killua plays with gon.jpg|Gon plays with Killua Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before fourth phase Gon upside down.png Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge 2.PNG|Gon thinks of a way to steal Hisoka's plate Gon Training episode 14 2011.PNG|Gon trains himself.. Gon catches the bird.PNG|And is successful.. Hemotropic Butterfly attracted to Gon blood.PNG|Gon is approached by the blood-sucking butterflies Gon episode 16 1.PNG Gon episode 16 2.PNG Gon episode 16 3.PNG Gon episode 16 4.PNG|Gon using Zetsu for first time GonUsingZetsu.PNG|Gon stalks Hisoka Gon Hisoka badge episode 16.PNG|Gon manages to steal Hisoka's plate Gon episode 16 5.PNG|Gon knocked out by Geretta Gon telling Hisoka to take his badge back episode 16.PNG|Gon gives back Hisoka's plate Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Gon after getting knocked out by Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Gon after being knocked out Gon persuades ponzu.jpg|Gon persuades Ponzu GonCrying2.jpg|Gon cries for he passed the phase Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Gon in the Bracket Gon vs Hanzo.jpg|Gon vs. Hanzo during the final phase Gon kicks Hanzo in the face.png|Gon kicks Hanzo in the face Hanzo aims Gon.png|Hanzo threatens Gon Gon vs hanzo in final phase.png|Gon refuses to surrender gon.png|Gon knocked out by Hanzo SatotzCongratulateGon.png|Satotz congratulates Gon Gon and illumi.jpg|Gon confronts Illumi Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon throws Illumi New-hunters.jpg|Gon and the others pass the Hunter exam Leorio Regrets Not Taking Picture.png|Gon baffled by Leorio Gon, Kurapika, Leorio along with Zebro meets Mike.png|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika with Zebro meet Mike Gon and kurapika.jpg|Gon makes a mistake involving math Ep025.jpg|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika partake in Gotoh's coin game Leorio Gon Kurapika and Killua meeting.png|Reunion with Killua Yorknew 1st september.png|Gon and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Episode 26.jpg|A picture of Gon and the group 27 - killua and gon.png|Killua and Gon notice something Gon arrives at heavens arena.jpg|Gon arrives at Heavens Arena Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at the arena Gon dodges an opponent.jpg|Gon dodges an opponent Gon cheers for killua.jpg|Gon cheers Killua in the sidelines Gon wins a match.jpg|Gon wins a match Gon and zushi surprised.jpg|Gon and Zushi are surprised on how Killua spent all his money Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing use Nen on the wall Wing Nen 2.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Nen Nenene.JPG|Gon and Killua discover Nen Gon Killua Nen 3.jpg|Gon and Killua surprised how Nen is like vapor leaving their bodies Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Gon's first use of Ten Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Gon and Killua go through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Nen Killua and gon 1.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to an employee Gon vs Gido.png|Gon vs Gido Fjfj.JPG|Gon gets hit by Gido's tops Gon surrounded by gido tops.png|Gon surrounded by Gido's spinning tops Gon-dodge Tops.png|Gon dodging Gido's tops Ep030.jpg|Killua scolding Gon HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0539 20120513 114759.jpg|Caught in the act Gon Ten.png|Gon używa Ten hunterxhunter_31_01x.jpg|Having a picnic S7h2GC.jpg|Gon, Killua and Zushi using Ren Gon vs Gildo (2).jpg|Gon vs Gido Gon hits gido with a flagstone.jpg|Gon hits Gido with a flagstone Gon beat Gido.png|Gon defeats Gido Gon vs Riehvelt.png|Gon defeats Riehlvelt Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon The master of shingen-ryu.jpg|Gon and Killua surprised that Netero is a shingen-ryu master Gon vs Hisoka 2011.jpg|Gon and Hisoka fight is up to start Hisoka hits gon.jpg|Hisoka's first clean hit Gon punches Hisoka in the face.gif A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon offers Hisoka his number plate Episode 36 Screenshot 6.png|Hisoka attaches his Bungee Gum on Gon Hisoka gon bungee.jpg|Gon with Hisoka's bungee gum attached to his face Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png|Gon punches Hisoka in his face Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png|Hisoka's final blow Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Gon is defeated Gon playing with Killua.png|Gon plays with Killua Gon with his Aunt, Grandmother and Killua upon arriving home.png|Gon and Killua at Gon's home Ging × And × Gon.png|Gon as a child with his dad Gon talking about his mother.png|Gon talking about his mother Gon trying to use his Hunter license to open the box.png|Gon trying to use his Hunter license to open the box Gon using Nen to open the box.png|Gon using Nen to open the box Gon and Killua - Ep 37.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to Ging's tape Episode 38.jpg|The tape player surrounded by Nen Gon-8.Png|Gon and Killua don't know what to do Gon and Killua chocked by the price of Greed Island.png|Gon and Killua shocked by the price of Greed Island Gon leaves Whale Island.Png|Gon and Killua leave Whale Island Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leave for Yorknew City Gon killua boat.jpg|Gon and Killua get a message from Milluki Hunter website.jpg|Gon and Killua on the Hunters association website Gon armwrestling.jpg|Gon makes money by arm wrestling Defend x And x Attack.png|Gon Arm wrestles Shizuku Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua search auctions Gon killua leorio flyers.jpg|Gon, Killua, and Leorio looking at the wanted flyers Gon and Leorio's imagination.jpg|Gon and Leorio imagines two Hisoka 4.JPG|Gon and Killua having a meal with Zepile Pursuit and Analysis.png|Gon and Killua notice they've been found out 49 - Gon confronted by Pakunoda.png|Gon encounter Pakunoda Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon calling Kurapika with Killua Reunited in Yorknew city.png|The four protagonists reunited Kurapika and gon.png|Gon with dressed Kurapika waiting for Troupe Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Gon and Killua captured by the troupe Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys. Gon & Killua Attempting To Escape.png|Gon and Killua try to escape Machi and Pakunoda Gon chats with Kurapika.png|Gon talking with Kurapika about his abilities Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka telling Kurapika that he'll kill Gon and Killua unless he gets his way. Gonbingung.jpg|Gon's confusion in deciding what kind power he wants Gon, Zepile and Killua go to the auction.png|Gon, Killua and Zepile go to auction Phinks and Feitan met Gon and Killua.jpg|Gon and Killua meets Phinks and Feitan on the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Gon and Killua confronted by Feitan and Phinks after running away from them Gon accidentally bids.png|Gon accidentally bids GI Greed Island game.jpg|Tsezguerra take Gon and other players to the computers End x And x Beginning.png|Gon meeting Eeta GonAnticipation1.png|Gon ready to play GI Gon Killua encounters Latarza.jpg|Gon and Killua encounter Latarza. Nickes Introducing Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua meet GI players Gon and Killua - Ep 61.png|Gon and Killua confirm their friendship Losing the sword of truth.png|Gon and Killua surrounded by other GI players Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Gon, Killua and Biscuit meet sick villagers Gon Enhancing Fist.png|Gon enchant his fist during the fight with cyclops Greed island introductions.png|Gon and Killua meets Biscuit Greed island crater fight.png|Gon and Killua vs. Binolt Gon vs Binolt.jpg|Gon fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon, Killua and Biscuit first time go to Masadora Gon ep 63.jpg|Gon discovers his Shu Gon and Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon and Killua using shu to dig Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Gon and Killua end digging hole Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Finally in Masadora Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Gon and Killua trains Enchantment Gon Killua Ryu.png|Gon and Killua train Greed island card collecting.png|Gon gets a card Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|Healthy villagers give Lucky Alexandrite Gon with the Lucky Alexandrite card.jpg|Gon gets a Lucky Alexandrite card Pirates And Guesses.png|Gon and other GI teams confront Razor pirates Looking for teamates.png|Gon team and Goreinu looking for teammates Greed island reunion.png|Gon and Killua talking with Hisoka Unrivaled stupidity.png|Gon and Hisoka conversation The team to beat razor.png|Gon's team talking with Tsezguerra's team Poor poor tsezuguerra.png|Gon and Killua beat Tsezguerra record Team to beat razor 2.png|Gon with new team Ken dodgeball.png|Gon and Killua using Ken in front of Razor Giddy razor recieve.png|Gon takes Razor ball Giddy razor recieve fine!.png|Gon able to continue game Rock paper ball 1.png|Gon enchanting his fist Rock paper ball 3.png Rock_paper_ball_4.png Rock paper ball 5.png|Gon preparing for the first Janken in dodge ball game Rock paper dodgeball.png|Gon first time throw ball at Razor with Janken Rock paper ball 6.png|Gon preparing the second Janken in the dodge ball game Rock paper ball 7.png|Gon second time throw ball with Janken at Razor Rock paper ball 8.png|Power of Throw ball 3-1.png|Gon, Killua and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Gon, Killua and Hisoka formation Gon's Determined Face.png|Gon determined to catch the ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Ball hits the formation Gon Catching The Ball.png|Gon catching the ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation catches the ball Gon's Full Power.png|Gon massive aura JankenRock.png|Gon przygotowuje się do użycia ostatecznego Jajankena w meczu w zbijaka Gon's Full Power Rock.png|Gon performing the final hit during the dodge ball Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua split out with Hisoka Gon Saddened By Their Deaths.png|Gon angry for death of his allies Gon Shouting At Genthru.png|Gon challenge Genthru to fight Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Gon, Killua and Biscuit ready to training before fight with Genthru squad Aura Levitation 2011.png|Gon watching Biscuit during Emission training Gon's Emitter training.png|Gon training Emission (level 5) Gon vs. Genthru's.png|Gon facing off Genthru Gon repels Genthru's attack.png|Gon defending from Genthru attack Gon pain2 ep73.png|Gon after one of Genthru punches Gon pain ep73.png|Gon being beaten by Genthru GonSacrifice.png|Gon sacrifices himself to defeat Genthru GonFury1.png|Gon's fury GonDarkEyes1.png|Darkened eyes Gon & Genthru final.png|Genthru wants to attack Gon with Little Flower Genthru kicked.jpg|Gon kicks Genthru Victor x And x Loser.png|Gon defeats Genthru Winner's card binder.png|Gon holding the winning card binder Baby Gon in Greed Island..JPG|Baby Gon in Greed Island. Elena saying goodbye.png|Gon leaving Greed Island Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kite Gon and Killua listening to Kite's story.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to Kite's story HxHep79.png|Gon enters the NGL HxHep80.png|Gon starts the Chimera Ants hunt with Killua and Kite Gon, Kite and Killua arrives at Ponzu's corpse.png|Gon discovers Ponzu's blood Gon and Killua running.png|Gon and Killua running Gon y Killua vs Rammot 'Hormiga Quimera' (1).jpg|Gon vs Rammot Gon y Killua vs Rammot 'Hormiga Quimera' (4).jpg|Gon vs Rammot HxHep82.png|Ready to face Yunju's squad Gon vs 'Hormiga Quimera' (1).JPG|Gon vs Yunju's Squad GonScissors.png|Gon's Scissors Gon centipede.jpg|Gon takes out Centipede Gon smashes baro.png|Gon crushes Baro Gon gets Ging's License.png|Kite gives Gon, Ging's license Gon and Killua Shocked.png|Gon and Killua shocked Gon enraged.png|Gon enraged over Kite's arm Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time Gon and Killua discuss their tactics.PNG|Gon and Killua discuss their tactics Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Gon training before fight with Knuckle.png|Gon training before fight with Knuckle Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle Gon preparing Janken during first fight with Knuckle.PNG|Gon preparing Janken during first battle with Knuckle Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Gon, Killua and Knuckle eat together Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Gon and Killua losing against Knuckle Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Gon and the Extermination Squad Jajanken-7.png|Gon tries to use Janken during fight with Knuckle Jajanken Pa.png|Gon uses Janken: Paper for the first time Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot.PNG|Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot Potclean 2011.png|Knuckle's Potclean standing next to Gon Gon (8).jpg|Gon's head overloading Gon vs Knuckle (11) 2ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs Knuckle Gon vs Knuckle (16) 2ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs Knuckle Gon vs Knuckle (2) 1ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs Knuckle Palm's Date.png|Gon with Palm on a date Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Gon and Killua being tracked by Palm 95.jpg|Gon seeing Kite again Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Gon and Killua assigned to defeat Neferpitou Infiltration × And × Selection.png|Gon with Killua infiltrating the Republic of East Gorteau Bat attacking Gon.png|Bat attacks Gon Gon vs Bat.jpg|Gon vs Bat Perfect Plan 2011.jpg|Gon witnesses Meleoron's Perfect Plan ability 102 - Gon trusts Meleoron.png|Gon agrees to become Meleoron's partner 102 - Meleoron rants.png|Meleoron ranting about how Gon easily trusts people 102 - Meleoron lights up the mood.png|Meleoron tries to lighten up the mood 102 - God's Accomplice 2011.png|Meleoron demonstrates God's Accomplice 102 - Gon using God's Accomplice.png|Gon touches a bird while using God's Accomplice 103 - Knuckle cries.png|Gon watches as Knuckle cries over the dogs 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard Gon Killua 109.png 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 110 - Killua and Ikalgo arguing.png|Gon keeps quite while Killua and Ikalgo are arguing Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Gon 111.png|Gon's eyes darken 112 - Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon.png|Gon versus Menthuthuyoupi Everyone in shock.png|Gon feels the strength of the King's aura 113 - Gon ready for battle.png|Gon ready to fight Gon in anger.png|Gon in anger Gon sees Neferpitou.png|Gon watches Neferpitou Gon after founding Neferpitou.png|Gon in anger after founding Neferpitou 116 - Neferpitou asks for more time.png|Neferpitou asks for more time to heal Komugi Gon - 116.png|Gon listens to Neferpitou Gon bursts into rage while talking to Neferpitou.png|Gon bursts into rage while talking to Neferpitou 116 - Gon's rage.png|Gon's rage Gon calms himself.png|Gon calms himself Gon waiting for Neferpitou.png|Gon waiting for Neferpitou Gon while waiting for Neferpitou.png|Gon while waiting for Neferpitou when healing Komugi Gon - 120.png|Gon - 120 Gon eyes - 124.png|Gon's eyes - 124 125 - Pouf and Gon.png|Shaiapouf's attempt for an advantage 125 - Pitou observes Gon.png|Gon observed by Pitou 127 - Gon threatens Pitou.png|Gon threatens Neferpitou Gon talking to Neferpitou.png|Gon talking to Neferpitou Gon - 127.png|Gon - 127 Gon threatening Neferpitou.png|Gon threatening Neferpitou 127 - Gon and Pitou leaving the palace.png|Gon and Neferpitou leave the palace for Peijin A shocked Gon.png|Shocked Gon Gon's eyes - 130.png|Gon's eyes - 130 130 - Gon crying.png|Gon crying - 130 130 - Gon crying 2.png|Gon crying 2 - 130 130 - Pitou heals himself.png|Neferpitou heals itself before Gon Gon's eyes - 131.png|Gon's eyes - 131 Gon transforming.png|Gon transforming Gon transforming 2.png|Gon transforming 2 Gon's aura.png|Gon's aura Adult Gon Anime.png|Gon's transformation Transformed Gon.png|Transformed Gon Gon's face - 131.png|Gon's face - 131 Gon's face 2 - 131.png|Gon's face 2 - 131 131 - Gon kicks Pitou.png|Gon kicking Neferpitou Gon charging his Jajanken.png|Gon charging his Jajanken Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou.png|Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou Gon's face 3 - 131.png|Gon's face 3 - 131 Gon attacks Pitou.png|Gon attacks Pitou Gon cries - 131.png|Gon cries - 131 Gon cries 2 - 131.png|Gon cries 2 - 131 Gon cries 3 - 131.png|Gon cries 3 - 131 Gon Finish off Pitou.png|Gon finishes off his opponent 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Gon's right arm is ripped by Pitou's corpse Gon injured.png|Gon injured - 131 131 - Gon Final Jajanken.png|The final Jajanken Killua carrying Gon.png|Gon being carried by Killua Hospitalized Gon.png|Hospitalized Gon Gon in critical condition.png|Gon in critical condition Huncyclopedia episode 10 Gon.png|Gon's Huncyclopedia |-| 1999 Anime= GonAccurate1.jpg|Gon's appearance Ep one.jpg|Gon Fishing Gon leaves his home.jpg|Gon leaving home Master of the Swamp 1999.png|Gon catching the Master of the Swamp Ep 1a.jpg|Gon holding baby Kon vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h04m04s76.jpg|Gon and baby Kon vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h00m01s211.jpg|Gon and Kon Kon and Gon.jpg|Gon and Kon Gon and a Foxbear.jpg|Gon and a Foxbear Gon giving Leorio an apple.jpg|Gon giving Leorio an apple Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru.png|Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru Episode2.jpg|Gon and Leorio Gon Kurapika Leorio.png|Gon going to the rescue Gon and Gin predicting a storm.png|Gon's similarity to Ging Epsisode 4 1999.PNG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio meeting the Quizzing Lady Ep 5d.jpg|Gon facing the Kiriko Episode5.jpg|Gon fighting the Kiriko Kiriko kidnaps the wife.jpg|Gon and Kurapika being blown away by the Kiriko Ep 5h.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio being flown to the exam site Gon Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa 1999.PNG|Gon, Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa HisoChoke2.jpg|Gon and Hisoka Ep11 1999.png|Gon and Killua talk to Anita Animosity1.jpg|Gon and Killua meet with chairman Netero Ep12 1999.png|Netero challenging Killua and Gon Netero gon and killua.gif|Gon vs Netero 12.jpg|Gon using his booth to kick Netero GonHeadbutt1.jpg|Gon headbuts Netero Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif|Gon entering Trick Tower 12c.jpg|Gon with Anita's Earing 3rd phase.png|The Path of Multiple Choice With tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Gon and company ready to face off against their first challenge Ep14 1999.png 14b.jpg|Gon's melted candle Ep17 1999.png|Gon and company have to make a choice 17d.jpg|Gon destroys the wall 17g.jpg|Gon's group reach the bottom of Trick Tower Ep18 199 f.png|Gon and the other examinees at a hotel grounds Ep19 1999 f.png|Gon, Killua, and other examinees look at the map Kurapika has Ep21 1999.png|Gon practicing to steal Hisoka's badge Gon surrounded by Hemotrophic Butterflies.png|Gon attracts Hemotrophic Butterflies Ep23 1999.png Hisoka punches gon_99.png Ep24 1999.png|Gon talking to Leorio and Kurapika Gon and snakes!.png|Bourbon's snakes biting Gon Examinees before final phase.gif Hanzo2.jpg|Hanzo tortures Gon Ep28 1999.png hanzo punches gon.png Ep31 1999.png Ep33 1999.png|Gon opens up the first testing gate door hunter10.jpg|Gon beaten up by Canary Gon killua.png|Gon meets Killua in the Zoldyck Estate Ep38 1999.png|Gon and Killua meet Zushi Ep39 1999.png|Gon vs Gido Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg LOL.png 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png|Hisoka punching Gon's face Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Gon passes the secret hunter exam.jpg|Gon passes the secret Hunter exam and says good bye to Wing and Zushi Episode 47.png|Gon as a baby with his dad Ging Episode 48.png|Gon holding a memory card Episode 50.png|Gon and Killua happy to see there's going to be a copy of Greed Island sold at the Yorknew Auction Gon healing Kon's cub.jpg|Gon and Killua trying to heal Kon's cub with their aura Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Gon015.jpg|Gon at York Shin City Episode 57.png|Killua and Gon amazed at the treasure vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h58m52s172.png|Gon defeats Nobunaga in arm wrestling vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h59m08s95.png|Feitan about to break Gon's arm Episode 59.png|Nobunaga tells Feitan to cut it out GonKillfight.png|Gon and Killua have their first fight together Episode 64.png|Gon listening to Kurapika about his nen abilities Machi capture.png|Gon and Killua captured by Machi Gon-killua at the auction.png Episode 73.png|Gon at the main entrance to Greed Island Episode 74.png|Gon and Killua at the starting point to Greed Island Catdinerdishes.png|Gon and Killua washing dishes to pay off the sodas they ordered Episode 75.png|Gon & Killua, with company listening to Genthru talk about Nickes alliance. Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join Gon and Killua Episode 77.png|Gon and Killua beating up a slime creature Episode 78.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit standing in front of Binolt Paper2.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken: Paper Scissors.jpg|Gon's training on using Jajanken:Scissors Casino in Dorias.png|Gon and Killua at the Casino in Dorias Camps.png|The trio find an abandoned campsite Caves.png|Gon and Killua successfully dug through the caves Episode 82.png|Gon and team entering the lighthouse Gon8 GI.jpg|Gon ready to fight Razor in Greed Island Jan gu.jpg|Jajanken: Rock Episode 86.png Episode 88.png Episode 90.png Gon using his final Jajanken Rock.png|Gon using his final Jajanken: Rock Gon about to hit Genthru with his jajanken Rock.png|Gon about to hit Genthru with his Jajanken: Rock Genthru using a double little flower on Gon.png|Genthru using a double little flower on Gon Gon practicing Jajanken.png|Gon practicing Jajanken Episode 92.png|Gon holding an invitation |-|Manga= GonManga.png|Gon's first appearance Gon's fishingrod.png|Gon with his fishing rod GonTen.jpg|Gon using Ten GonRyu.jpg|Gon using Ryu 04_08_14.jpg|Hanzo versus Gon KiteReunion1.png|Gon meets Kite again GonFrustrated1.jpg|Gon fights for his pride GonX.jpg|Gon's training attire during the Chimera Ants arc. BaroRoll.png|Gon attacked by Baro Gon stops baro.png|Gon stopping Baro's spinning attack Enhancer.jpg|Jajanken: Rock JajankenScissors.jpg|Jajanken: Scissors JajankenPaper.jpg|Jajanken: Paper Knuckle underestimating gon and killua.png|Gon and Killua underestimated by Knuckle GonVSKnuckle.png|Gon vs Knuckle Hakoware-Toritaten.png|Gon with Knuckle's Toritaten Snake Chimera.jpg|Gon surrounded by Snake KiteReunion2.png|The "new" Kite Gon san.jpg|Gon's unknown transformation Adult Gon smashes Pitou's skull.jpg|Gon smashes Pitou's head Gon's condition.png|Gon's previous condition Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Gon healed by Nanika Gon and Ging.jpg|Gon returns Ging's Hunter License Chap 339 - gon with the amateur hunters.png|Gon with the Amateur Hunters Gon kiru zushi.png|The difference of height between Gon, Killua and Zushi Gon-Potclin.png GonZetsu2.png GonFinally.png Chapter 056.png GonPower3.jpg 344 - Gon without Nen.png|Gon without his Nen 345 - Gon at home.png|Gon's return in Whale Island HunterXHunter001.png Manga-3.jpg Manga-4.jpg Manga-5.jpg Manga-6.jpg Manga-8.jpg Manga-9.jpg Manga-10.jpg Manga-12.jpg Manga-13.jpg Manga-14.jpg Manga-16.jpg Manga-22.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-24.jpg 03 08 03.jpg 03 09 02.jpg 04 01 03.jpg 04 04 02.jpg 04 06 04.jpg Chapter 035.png|Gon with Ging on the cover page of chapter 35 Manga-36.jpg Chapter 038.png Manga-39.jpg Manga-40.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter 43.jpg Chapter 046.png Chapter 047.png Chapter 048.png Chapter 049.png Chapter 052.png Chapter 058.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 063.png Chapter 064.png Chapter 066.png Chapter 069.png Chapter 070.png Chapter 074.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png Chapter 086.png Chapter 087.png Chapter 088.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 3 septembre 15.jpg Septembre 4th Part 6.jpg 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg 4 Septembre part 8.jpg Chapter_120.jpg 6_Septembre_Part_3.jpg September_10th_Part_4.jpg 10_Septembre_Part_5.jpg Prize_City_Antokiba.jpg The_Reason_for_the_Recruitment.jpg Defending_With_No_Spells.jpg Game's Secret.jpg To Masadora! Part 1.jpg To Masadora! Part 2.jpg To Masadora! Part 3.jpg To Masadora...?.jpg They Got to Masadora, But....jpg They Went to Masadora Already, So I'll Go With a Different Title Now.jpg Bomber.jpg Chapter_145.jpg Abengane_Part_1.jpg Abengane_Part_2.jpg The_Exam_Begins.jpg Encounter.jpg Embarkment.jpg Progress.jpg Contact.jpg Common_Cause.jpg The_Captain_and_His_14_Devils.jpg Two of a Kind +1.jpg 16_08_01.jpg Face_Off_Part_8.jpg Face_Off_Part_9.jpg Face_Off_Part_10.jpg Face_Off_Part_11.jpg Declaration_of_War.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_1.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_5.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_7.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_8.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_10.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_11.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_12.jpg Three-Way_Struggle_Part_14.jpg 184.png Chapter_185.png Pros.jpg Scissors_Chapter.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 1.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 2.jpg Chapter_196.jpg Light_and_Shadow.jpg Ch200.png Chapter_202.png Chapter_205.jpg Real_Fight.jpg Weakness_Part_1.jpg Weakness_Part_2.jpg HunterXHunter209-p01.png Chapter_210.jpg Loan_Shark.jpg Republic_of_East_Gorteau.jpg 218 Confession (Chapter 218).png Reunion_Part_3.jpg 10_Part_1.jpg 230_9_Part_1.png 231_9_Part_2.png 232_9_Part_3.png 233_9_Part_4.png 7_Part_1.jpg 7_Part_2.jpg 255_5_Part_1_to_2_Part_1.jpg 261_Charge_Part_1.jpg 262_Charge_Part_2.png 271_Separation.jpg 274_Solution.png 275_Promise.png 281 Godspeed.jpg|Meruem and Gon on the cover of the 281st chapter 287_Present_State.jpg 288_Accolade.jpg 295 Determination (Chapter 295).jpg|Gon on the cover of chapter 295 302_Target.jpg 305_Unfortunate.jpg Chapter_317.jpg Manga-335.jpg 338 01.jpg |-| Okładki Tomów= Volume 1.PNG|Gon on the cover of Volume 1 Volume2cover.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio in the cover of Volume 2 Volume3cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 3 Volume7cover.jpg|Gon, Killua and Hisoka on the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Gon on the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua on the cover of Volume 13 Volume16cover.jpg|Gon and Razor on the cover of Volume 16 Volume20cover.jpg|Gon in the cover of Volume 20 Volume21cover.jpg|Gon and the Chimera Ant Queen in the cover of Volume 21 Volume22cover.jpg|Gon na okładce 22. tomu Volume26cover.jpg|Gon, Kite, Meruem i Neferpitou na okładce 26. tomu Hx H Treasure1 000.jpg|Gon Freecss in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 1 |-| Filmy= GonPR.png|Gon's design in the Phantom Rouge film Movie poster 2.jpg|Gon on the second promotional poster for the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Notext.jpg|A textless version of the second poster Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|The third promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge Gekijouban_Gon_Icon.png|A portrait of Gon in the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Gekijouban Gon1.png|Killua's appearance during the The Last Mission Dx.jpg|Gon and Killua in The Last Mission's first poster Gekijouban hxh.png|Killua in the poster of The Last Mission HxH The Last Mission More Info.png|Another promotional image featuring Gon, Killua and young Netero Hunter x Center the last mission scan-2.jpg|A scan showing Gon's character design img_pizzala.jpg |-| Openingi & Endingi= Gon op 1.png|Gon in the first opening Gon Op 2.jpg|Gon in the second and third opening Gon & Kiikua in Departure! -second version-.png|Gon and Killua in fourth opening Gon in the fifth opening.jpg|Gon in fourth opening Adult Gon in the fifth opening.jpg|Adult Gon in fourth opening Gon Ging Ed 2.jpg|Gon and Ging in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Gon and co. in the second ending Gon 2011 end 3.png|Gon in the third ending Gon in the fourth ending.jpg|Gon in fourth ending Gon in fifth ennding.png|Gon in fifth ending theme Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Gon in fifth ending theme Gon and Killua in Departure!.png|Gon with Killua in Departure! Gon in Departure!.png|Gon in Departure! Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika all together in Hyōri Ittai Opening_1.png|Gon in the first Opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Gon, Killua and Leorio in the second opening Ending_2.png|Gon and Killua in the second ending Ending_3.png|Gon and Co. in the third ending |-| Figurki= GonMH.jpg GonMBH.jpg GonIK1.jpg GonIK2.jpg Figma-Gon-001.JPG GonC.jpg GonCP.jpg RFGon.jpg PCGon1.jpg PCGon2.jpg GonDBC.jpg GonDXF Vol 1.jpg Vol 1 GonDX.jpg GonJStar.jpg JFGon.jpg |-| inne Media= Hunterpedia.png|Gon and Killua in Huncyclopedia Greed Island Tutorial.png|Gon and Killua in Greed Island Tutorial Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Gon on Yorknew City arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Gon on Greed Island arc poster Character Collection Song 3.jpg|Gon and Hisoka on the 3rd Character Collection album Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Gon on a promotional V-Jump Picture HxH 2014 Calendar Front.png|Gon and Killua featured on the official 2014 Calendar.|link=2014 Calendar Gon beach card 2.jpg|Summer Gon from the Hunter × Hunter Mobage mobile game Gon beach card 1.jpg|Summer Gon from the Hunter × Hunter Mobage mobile game 00000033.jpg|The Gon "Pushing Through" card 00000033.jpeg|The Gon "Pushing Through" card gon plate war 1.jpg|Gon's "Plate War" card gon plate war 1 (2).jpg|Gon's "Plate War" card gon incomplete talent.jpg|Gon's "Incomplete Talent" card gon incomplete talent (2).jpg|Gon's "Incomplete Talent" card gon tag.jpg|Gon's "Tag" card gon tag (2).jpg|Gon's "Tag" card Gon.jpg|Gon's "Halloween" card Gon2.jpg|Gon's "Halloween" card Gon's Christmas card.jpg|Gon's "Christmas" card Gon Card 16.jpg|Gon's "Kick" card Gon Card 14.jpg|Gon's card xGon00.jpg xGon01.jpg xGon02.jpg xGon03.jpg xGon04.jpg xGon05.jpg xGon06.jpg xGon07.jpg xGon08.jpg xGon09.jpg xGon10.jpg xGon11.jpg xGon12.jpg xGon13.jpg xGon14.jpg xGon15.jpg xGon16.jpg xGon17.jpg xGon18.jpg xGon19.jpg xGon20.jpg xGon21.jpg xGon22.jpg xGon23.jpg xGon24.jpg xGon25.jpg 00000994 (4).png|Gon from the Hunter × Hunter Mobage mobile game 00000994.png|Adult Gon from the Hunter × Hunter Mobage mobile game 3188747129_1_16_cy5kcTSh.jpg Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Galerie